


The Emperor's Maiden-Slaying Sweater

by goldenteaset



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humor, Post-Saber Arc, Slight Fate/Extella spoilers, Virgin-Killer Sweater, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: After Hakuno returns to Saber at last, Saber decides to try out a new look to begin their honeymoon. Hakuno's mind: blown.





	The Emperor's Maiden-Slaying Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Extella never gave Nero and Hakuno time for their honeymoon, and I find that a grave oversight. Especially not after that emotional roller coaster ending to Saber's arc! ;_;
> 
> So let's pretend this is either continuing directly from the end of Saber's arc, or Tamamo's okay with Nero and Hakuno having their honeymoon. The Virgin-Killer Sweater's meme-period may be waning, but I'm not over it yet! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Extra or /Extella.

Hakuno has no idea what to expect when Saber demands she close her eyes before entering My Room. But judging by the eager undercurrent threading through Saber’s voice, she’s going to like it.

“…I can’t see where I’m going, though.”

“Never fear, I shall protect you from injury, Praetor!”

True to her word, Saber takes Hakuno by the hand and leads her through the door; judging by the scent of roses wafting off her skin, Saber just took a bath. _And to think I missed it…oh, well. There’s always time later._

Saber giggles, her breath gusting past Hakuno’s neck and making her shiver. “Keep your eyes closed, Praetor, we’re almost there!”

Hakuno’s knee bumps into something soft and cool—the bed. Saber lets go of her hand. After turning carefully, Hakuno sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking beneath her weight.

“So, can I—?”

“—Yes, Praetor, open your eyes and behold!”

Hakuno obeys. Her lips part in shock at the vision before her. She isn’t sure _why_ , exactly, but her whole body grows awash in pounding warmth. _This, this is…?!_

“S-Saber,” Hakuno struggles to find the words.

From the front, it’s a rose-red sweater, almost a dress, that’s hugging Saber’s gorgeous curves with demure tightness. That’s all Saber’s wearing. Really, that would be potent enough.

But when Saber turns to the side…to call the back “open” would be an understatement, with a bow tied at the neck to keep the whole thing from falling off. Saber’s back (and backside) are parts of Saber Hakuno’s seen before numerous times, but somehow seeing them in this context—with only the faintest possibility of underwear, and no bra in sight…!

Saber grins over her shoulder at Hakuno, as if this was all according to plan. “I hear my citizens call this ‘the virgin-killing sweater’. While the idea of murdering a maiden is tasteless, _metaphorically_ doing so has appeal—especially if it’s _you_ , Praetor!”

Like a raven spying a glittering object, Hakuno’s eyes are irresistibly drawn to the side-curve of Saber’s breast, and then to the dimples of Venus resting just above the swell of her backside. Somehow, this sight is both too much and not enough…which may be the point.

“You—You’re beautiful, Saber. This sweater, it really accentuates that!”

Saber beams and spins on her heel. The ribbons on her braided bun and the halter-neck flutter wildly like Hakuno’s heart. “Oh, Praetor, thank you! Truly, no one could match you in flattery.”

“Is it flattery if it’s true, though?” Hakuno finally begins to return to her senses.

Now it’s Saber’s turn to grow flushed. But she isn’t floored for long. Before Hakuno can say anything else, she finds Saber’s taken her hand again…and is directing it toward her covered chest.

“I have another reason to wear this, you know,” Saber says, her voice suddenly soft and low. Her smile is more intimate now, too.

“You do…? _Ah_!”

Hakuno’s voice doesn’t squeak when her hand presses against Saber’s breast, it _doesn’t._ The fabric is soft to the touch, not itchy at all—the finest cashmere money can buy, befitting an emperor. Hakuno can feel the warmth of Saber’s body through the sweater, feel her chest rise and fall beneath her hand.

“Praetor,” Saber whispers, her fingers ghosting over the back of Hakuno’s neck. “It has been a few days since you returned to me…and…”

“…And…?” Hakuno arches into Saber’s touch, inching forward on the bed.

Saber eases into Hakuno’s space, her leg slipping between Hakuno’s thighs just so. Hot skin rubs against cotton, and Hakuno’s breath catches.

Saber’s delighted crooning tingles against Hakuno’s fingers—it’s surreal, feeling Saber’s body working instead of merely seeing it.

Hakuno’s vision swims with red cashmere, and she jolts when Saber’s lips reach her ear to whisper:

“…I grow weary of restraint, Praetor. Do you?”

“ _Well_ ,” Hakuno says, sliding her hands beneath Saber’s sweater, “I’m practically climbing you, so…I’d take that as a ‘yes’.”

Saber laughs softly, bestowing heated kisses to Hakuno’s ear. “You may continue to do so, thus decrees your Emperor. I shall feast as well, and merry shall we be…”

Hakuno shivers at the heat that surrounds her. Her hands won’t stop exploring, caressing wherever they can reach: the hot, rippling muscles of Saber’s back, her soft breasts and the thrumming heartbeat beneath, every part of Saber is wonderful, wonderful, this is _amazing_ —

Saber’s echoing Hakuno’s delirious babbling, but in breathy gasps and whispers. “Praetor, your hands—caress me harder, please…”

Hakuno tries to reply, but all her brain can think in simplistic bursts: _Saber’s body—good, warm, best!_ She’d never say such stupidity aloud, so she’s grateful when Saber goes back to making her mind incoherent.

The sounds and sensations trickle down the back of Hakuno’s neck like warm honey, to pool in her belly. No doubt she looks like a fool and she doesn’t care.

She feels Saber’s free hand curl under her chin, coaxing her to look up.

“Gaze upon me, Praetor,” Saber says, her eyes clouded with affection and lust. “Only at me!”

 _Is there anyone else in the world?_ Hakuno wants to ask. Somehow, Saber’s words have given her a flash of clarity (or perhaps insanity). _In this light, you could be a goddess. No, you_ are _a goddess! I don’t deserve this: to feel your back arch at my touch, to hear your breath catch when I look at you, to have such tenderness directed at me, to practically have your heart in my hands. So I’ll try to be worthy of it._

What comes out is: “Yes, Saber…!”

Everything’s throbbing, stronger and stronger, it’s too much—

Hakuno’s heart feels ready to explode out of her chest; perhaps it does, it’s hard to tell as wave after wave of pleasure suddenly overwhelms her.

Dimly, she hears something rip.

“Praetor…?!”

When Hakuno comes to, Saber is leaning over her, her eyes wide with concern. By some miracle, she’s opted to put on her regular clothes. _Oh, thank God…if she’d still been wearing that sweater, I’d be a wreck all over again!_

“…I’m okay. What about you, Saber?”

Saber smiles warmly. “I’m quite well, Praetor.” She brushes Hakuno’s hair from her eyes. “This may have been… _abrupt_ , as first nights go, but it was certainly worth the wait!”

“Abrupt?” Hakuno realizes something; she bolts upright with a surge of embarrassment. “S-Sorry, that wasn’t my intention!”

Saber laughs, but not out of malice. “Oh, Praetor, you fret too much! I assure you, I too died a small death. Feel my pulse.”

Hakuno brushes her fingers against Saber’s extended wrist. Her pulse flutters like a hummingbird against Hakuno’s thumb, a sweet, fragile thing.

“…But Praetor, there _is_ one thing you should apologize for.” Saber’s expression is stern as she holds up the split seams of the Virgin-Killing Sweater.

Beneath the stoicism, Hakuno can see those olive-green eyes about to brim over with tears. The room grows cold, the icy trepidation crawling up her back.

So Hakuno does the only thing she can do: she bows profusely in apology, the marble floor reflecting Saber’s grieving face back at her.

“Oh, dear Praetor, do you know how long I quested for this for you?”

“Probably a long time, huh. Sorry…”

Thankfully, Saber’s mourning period is swift. She directs Hakuno to rise, and Hakuno sighs in relief—her neck was beginning to ache.

“You shall purchase another virgin-killing sweater for me,” Saber declares, tenderly placing the torn fabric on the edge of the bed as if it’s a fallen citizen of Rome.

“Uh, sure,” Hakuno says, already trying to figure out a price range.

Saber’s smile is as bright as the sun. “In the meantime”—she climbs into bed beside Hakuno, their warm bodies nestling against each other—“I never did finish that lullaby, did I?”

Hakuno goes very, very still. She vividly recalls the endlessness of that “simple” lullaby and its many rambling verses. _But…would it really be that bad?_

“That’d be nice,” Hakuno says softly, running her fingers through Saber’s hair. “Thanks, Saber.”

“Of course, Praetor! You are a wonderful audience, always.”

Hakuno laughs softly and continues stroking Saber's hair; she practically purrs at the touch.

"You know, Praetor," Saber says, her expression turning thoughtful, "I wonder if you could compose a poem of your own? Your words are often so beautiful!"

Hakuno wants to refute that, poetry isn't her "style". But Saber looks at her so expectantly, so earnestly, that Hakuno can only do her best.

Clearing her throat, awkwardness crawling up her back, she begins:

" _Saber's new sweater,_

_That hugs her body like water_

_Proves her the Emperor of Desire._

_It's...enough to make you insane._

_Her breasts are great, too,_

_But her laughter could rival the sun's rays._ "

Hakuno cringes as her makeshift poem hangs in the air like dirty laundry; she wants to tell Saber to forget it, but Saber's silence leaves her unable to speak.

At Saber's sniffle, Hakuno has a glimmer of hope.

"Do...do you like it, Saber?"

Saber's response is to wrap her arms around Hakuno and hug the worries out of her. Hakuno could drown in this gentle heat. Indeed, if Saber's breasts get any closer to her mouth, she will. _That wouldn't be a bad way to go, actually..._

"Oh, Praetor," Saber cries, rolling their bodies back and forth on the bed, "I've decided, I shall take you as my protege!"

 _Ha, so I have a ways to go before I'm at your level, huh? I'm fine with that._ A wheeze is all she can manage.

The world's beginning to lurch and spin, and Hakuno prays she doesn't puke on her wife. _That_ would be an embarrassing way to show her gratitude.

Saber takes the hint and stops rolling around. She relaxes her hold slightly, and Hakuno's reminded that this isn't even a tenth of Saber's strength.  _But she's always gentle for me. So I'll do the same for her._

"...I'm honored to be your protege, Saber. I'll do my best!" Hakuno says, once she has her breath back.  

Saber’s cheeks flush with delight. Hakuno savors the knowledge that she’s the cause of her Emperor's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
